A frequent cause of accidents of motorized two-wheelers when negotiating curves without third-party involvement is excessive oversteering or understeering, including lateral breakaway of one or both wheels. These situations are primarily provoked by excessive speed in turns, excessive accelerations in an inclined position or changes of the friction coefficient between the tires and the road. In the last-mentioned case in particular, a falling friction coefficient which rises again abruptly after a short distance may result in so-called highsiders including a rollover of the motorcycle.
In the case of double-track vehicles, extremely effective vehicle dynamics control systems are in wide use for preventing excessive oversteering or understeering. Unilateral braking as a typical possibility for intervention in double-track vehicles is not possible in two-wheelers or single-track vehicles due to their design. Only for the above-named case of excessive acceleration in an inclined position, which results in rear-end breakaway due to the slippage of the rear wheel, have traction control systems become increasingly common.